1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developing apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H5-27574 discloses a developing apparatus that develops a developer image and can prevent a developer from leaking out of a developer container.
Specifically, the developing apparatus disclosed in Publication No. H5-27574 has seal members disposed at both longitudinal ends of a developing roller and also has a blade. The seal members and the blade are integrally formed. Thus, the developing apparatus ensures a high sealing performance in the longitudinal direction of the developing roller.